Our Role
Our role is to categorize, study, contain, and in some cases destroy any object or entity that is outside the realm for what is considered normal by the majority of life. This is done in order to ensure relative peace and safety for every world under our jurisdiction, as we have been given special permission by major government bodies to work independently and as covertly as possible in order to prevent a breakdown of society and chaos as many know it. What we do is not safe by any means and is not to be taken lightly. All subjects are to always be contained and studied by protocol, failure to do so may result in either disciplinary action or injury and death caused by the subjects themselves. Below is a list of measures taken to ensure that you do your role properly. The Orden-Gorzile Classification Process The Orden-Gorzile Classification Process is the first and most popular categorization system used to classify anomalic objects and entities into several categories and sub-categories based on the danger they pose to society, their effects on both individuals and reality, and how active they are. Below is the first part of the process, the Threat Level Assessment. Threat Level Assessment * Level 1 ** Omicron Designation: Objects and living entities given this designation are usually considered benign and harmless, or sometimes could even be considered as a slightly helpful tool. Examples of objects that fall under this designation are clothing apparel and jewelry that grants the users a slight protection over the elements, allows one to run faster or participate in activities that a normal individual couldn't do alone (jump higher, underwater breathing, etc.), or an object that has either lost all anomalic abilities or simply has them suppressed. This rating is rarely assigned, mainly due to the fact that most anomalies are dangerous or have an ever-increasing amount of power. ** Upsilon Designation: '''Whenever an anomaly disrupts day to day life for the public without creating a significant amount of damage or any major loss of life, it is given this designation. Usually, these are objects accidentally discovered by the populace (EX: A man hiking in the woods once stumbled across an ancient bone flute used by native tribes, which when used was discovered to summon the dead from that tribe for war). However, it doesn't necessarily mean that these objects don't have the potential to be destructive. ** '''Psi Designation: '''This is given to an anomaly or an event caused by an anomaly (EX: Hungarian Uprising of 1956) that affects a large area or one that must be quarantined and contained from the public with due haste, whether it's due to the location of the anomaly or from it's nature. This rating is also usually given to sentient beings due to how an individual can cause a widespread panic when evoking an anomalic ability. ** '''Alpha Designation: Exerpt taken straight from the Foundational Knowledge Manual:' ''Warning: ''All given this designation or any anomaly found that could potentially fall into this rating must be reported by the on-scene agent. Audible contact and continuous observation must be constantly updated with the closest Site until a security detachment can arrive to either contain or destroy the anomaly. Do not under any circumstances make physical or verbal contact with the anomaly for any analytical reasons, only disregard this rule if you are in mortal danger due to this anomaly's actions.'' The next type, and more commonly used classification system in this process is the Association Test. This divides the anomalies into a variety of categories based on object type and abilities (disregarding it's potentially dangerous attributions), where many fall into more then one category. * '''Entity-Class Anomaly: '''Entity anomalies are life-forms that have some sort of sapience and intelligence, as least enough to perform basic tasks other then what could be considered primal instincts. These tasks include but are not limited to: Assumed rational thinking, verbal communications, empathy, and self-awareness. * '''Primeval-Class Anomaly: '''Anomalies that fall in this class are usually from a time period from the earliest ages of of Earth history (whether from the planet or extradimensional), or before history itself. These anomalies are extremely dangerous and volatile in nature. * '''Inorganic Class Anomaly: '''As the name suggests, these are anomalies that aren't normal biological lifeforms, however this does not mean that the anomaly doesn't have some sort of self-awareness. Usually though, these are objects that can either be used by others or have an anamolous effect. * '''Organic-Class Anomaly: '''In this class, there are anomalies that contain carbon compounds that form most of what we know as "organic life." These anomalies are usually humanoids, plants, animals, or any sort of other creature that has been or will be encountered in the future. * '''Endangered Anomaly: '''Anomalies that at one point were thought to be of a larger group or of another species, but have since been noticeably reduced in size. * '''Stand-Alone Anomaly: '''Anomalies that usually fall in a group with the primeval or inorganic class, as they usually are objects or one-of-a-kind primeval entities, considered an anomaly within all other anomalies. Sub Classes * Humanoid Sub-Class: Species that have a similar genetic makeup and physical appearance to humans. * Non-Humanoid Sub-Class: Species that show distinct differences from humanoids; examples are showing a multitude of limbs or avian traits. * Mutation Sub-Class- Objects or entities within a species that show extra-anomalic features not normal within it's class; an example are a necklace within a group of anomalic relics that has recently shown reality-bending properties when it originally was only known to have healing capabilities. Usually this is a result of an event that alters the anomaly, whether positively or negatively. * Periodic Sub-Class: Made up of elements found within the Periodic Table. * Emotional Sub-Class: An entity or objects anomalic actions are based on emotions. * Sub-Class * Atomic Sub-Class * Unknown Matter Sub-Class: Objects made up of elements not currently listed as known within the periodic table. * Dark Matter Sub-Class Agencies Within The 18 Worlds * '''Music World * Humana (alt-Earth) * Earth * Alrenea * Lineage World (Tribal, Anthropologic Backlog) * Winged World * '''Daemon World: '''Made up of ~14 billion anomalic entities, most who fall within the sub-class of non-humanoids. However there is a sizeable minority that display distinct anthropomorphic qualities and physical human characteristics; numbers estimate them at a little less then 100 million, as numbers had shrunk from a previous 1 billion due to war and genocide in the Yankan Wars Link. * '''Gods World: '''Made up of several dozen nations from humanoids who exposed themselves to early humans on Earth, literally shaping the way human life developed and evolved both socially and culturally. Many of these "dieties" have ever-extending lifespans, however the anomalic beings that usually played smaller roles in mythological legends do not. * AA#0005: This world is considered modern, shaped by technology and populated mainly by 5 humanoid races. The first race, rulers of the autocratic Schwarzwald Empire, have an ecology mainly made up of temperate plains with an ocean on two sides of the empire. There are many mountains- including volcanos that lie all over, and has many hurricanes and tornadoes that are an issue in the region. Wilderness covers 30% of the land with an uncommon amount of wild animals, however their is a fair amount of natural resources. What can be considered magic is only used by a few and must be learned and take aptitude in order to achieve to use it for war, though it's viewed as normal. Anomalic items also exist, but are uncommon. Popular support is a strong influence on the government, being extremely stable and exploration/expansion being an ever popular issue. Personal freedoms are very good